When will I see you again?
by BucketJ
Summary: Arthur needs a bodyguard, sure, but does he really need a profesional one? He gets one anyway. This doesn't exacly make him safe. (It is meant to be USUK, but only slightly. Human names used! Some swearing.)


**So this idea came to me and I wrote it down. Didn't expect it to become quite this large but oh well. This is my first time writing a different perspective. I normally write from one person, I-perspective? I don't know what it's called in English, it's ik-perspectief where I'm from. Welp, this isn't that. Have fun reading tho :)**

Arthur cocked his brow, this man certainly didn't look like a rookie. Then a thought occurred, his stupid brother were the ones to bring him here. They probably had been saying how he was the weakest one in the family and that he needed protection. Really, he did love his brothers but they were such gits. He can easily defend himself, and even if he might have liked a rooky to have someone to have my back, he hardly needed a professional on the matter. He sighed.

'I see how it is mister Jones, it seems my brothers blabbed their mouth to much and got me a very professional bodyguard. I, however, hardly think I need such thing, someone more inexperienced would suffice as well.'

Mister Jones flashed a award winning smile at Arthur, moving towards him ever so slightly. 'I am very sorry to disappoint you but your brothers requested me. A change can't be made anymore,' mister Jones answered with a smug smile. God, Arthur already hated his cockiness. He sighed again, lowering his gaze in defeat. No way around the rules.

'Very well then, when are you able to start?' He said, further admitting defeat. This only made the smug smile upon mister Jones's face grow wider. 'Well, I'd say I start right now,' Jones retorted. Arthur rolled his eyes, how can someone who looks like such a professional be so playful. He knew his place right? Arthur groaned. 'Alright then, follow me,' he said. If Jones wanted to start right away he might as well start. Jones stuck out his tongue and saluted while saying 'Yes sir.' This just made Arthur sigh again.

Time skip brought to you by a goofy Alfred ~~

Arthur was showing Jones his room when he suddenly heard a very loud knock on the door. That must be my brothers Arthur thought. He couldn't imagen anybody else who would visit him. Sighing Arthur walked towards the door, Jones hot on his tail. We arrived at the door shortly after. Which was lucky for Arthur since he didn't like the thought of being followed. Why did he agree on this again? He reached towards the knob of the door when Jones stopped him. 'You aren't looking who it is before opening the door?' Jones asked. He shifted uncomfortably. 'Why would I, only the gits of brothers I have visit me,' Arthur shot back. Jones had a look of uncertainty on his face but let me open the door anyway. 'How's it going me brothr?' a voice shouted at me. He grinned at Jones while mouthing 'I told you so.' Jones sighed in defeat.

Time skip brought to you by a couple ruthless brothers~~

Mister Kirkland finally got his brothers to leave which left Alfred thankful. It was really hard for him to understand what they were saying which is why he felt left out for most of the time. Not that he was to talk when his boss had a conversation. He was allowed to talk only when he was talked to or when he was assigned a leader of a group. He could occasionally talk with his boss but only if he wasn't a bother. This had already caused him some trouble for a couple of times seeing as he can't keep his mouth shut to save his life. Well since Kirkland's brothers finally left he started talking again, thinking that it couldn't hurt as long as they were alone. 'So uhm, boss? It isn't very smart to just open the door to anyone,' he said, returning to what happened earlier. Kirkland wasn't even supposed to open the door himself Alfred thought to himself. He is my costumer after all, I should open door and take the risks. Kirkland rolled his eyes. 'I thought we solved this already, there is no harm in me opening my door,' Kirkland simply stated. Alfred couldn't believe it, how could one be so stubborn. This is his goddamn job for crying out loud. 'Sir, I don't think you have choice in the matter. It is my job to keep you safe, and I will whether you like it or not. This means you will let me open doors for you or do other things I deem necessary.' Alfred could see Kirkland winch at his words. Kirkland looked shocked but nodded after a while. VICTORY Alfred's mind screamed. He had successfully made Kirkland submit. 'I will retire for the night if you don't mind. Call me if you need something,' Alfred said with a sickly sweet voice. Arthur was too dumbstruck to answer on the other hand, so he nodded again. Alfred giggled at his bosses expression and walked away.

Time skip because Alfred won, yay ~~

Arthur was still a little dumbstruck even if it had been 3 hours since Jones's outburst. He was now laying in his bed. Why had the boy been so insistent? Opening doors certainly isn't very dangerous, nobody knows where he lives except for his family and close friends. They've all sworn to never inform anyone about the matter. Arthur sighed, he should rest up, he'll have a concert tomorrow, but Jones kept him up by being on his thoughts. Stupid boy.

Time skip brought to you by a Alfred jumping up and down in a sheep costume ~~

Arthur groaned, cursing his thoughts for keeping him up for so long. He silently swapped his pajamas for his normal clothes, a white button-up shirt with some black jeans. He combed his hair, quickly giving up on ever taming it. He walked downstairs to start on his breakfast, only to be met with a fully dressed up Jones sitting at the table. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was combed to the side, safe for a strange strand of hair that refused to go with the rest. Arthur was kind of stunned by his appearance, liking what he saw. He snapped out of it fairly quickly, saying a quick good morning. Jones replied with a 'Good morning to you too Sir.' 'How about I cook you some breakfast?' Arthur asked, not really sure what to do with the tall bodyguard that sat in one of his chairs.

Alfred had heard about the Brit his cooking from the brothers, so with that in mind he answered with a cautious 'No thank you.' Kirkland slumber down a little, probably a little upset, but Alfred valued his life so he thought it was okay. He'll stop by at mc Donald's later. 'I saw your schedule mister Kirkland, I must say you are quite a busy man,' he said, trying to get small talk. 'I suppose you want to go over all the rules about safety.' Okay, guess they could also talk about work. Kirkland was boiling some water for his tea while making some toast. 'That would be the correct thing to do yes,' Alfred answered. 'Do you want some tea?' 'Not really, do you have coffee?' 'I'm sorry but I really don't.' 'That's okay.' Who doesn't have coffee? Apparently Kirkland doesn't. Alfred got out all the precautionary rules around the concert which was going to be held later today. With that he started explaining. Kirkland sat down next to him with his breakfast somewhere during his explanation, munching on his slightly burned toast.

Time skip brought to you by the burned toast that grew legs ~~

Arthur stood in front of the mirror, eying his clothes. He wore a white T-shirt with a sideways union jack, a black leather jacket without sleeves and some ripped black pair of jeans. Black combat boots adorned his feet, completing the look. A girl was fussing about his make-up, which was still being applied. The girl put the eyeliner on, just like some powder to stop the shining in the stage lights. (Just imagen the process of applying punk make-up, I don't ffing wear make-up, idfk!) Arthur sighed to himself, 'I'm getting to old for this.' A smug laugh was heard behind him. Arthur turned to see Jones laughing. 'What's so funny,' he asked, raising an eyebrow. 'You're like 20 dude, that's certainly not to old,' Jones answered. He had accidentally dropped his professional behaviour by calling his boss dude, but he didn't really care. 'I am 27 Jones and I don't expect you to understand,' Arthur sighed. Jones looked shocked, mouth slightly agape as he blinked his beautiful blue eyes. 'You're 27? You don't look a day older than 21 sir!' He shouted after composing himself. Arthur snickered. 'Don't flatter me, it's not going to work,' he said with a dangerous look in his eyes. Jones however didn't see it, having looked away to examine something.

'It's time for the show to start mister Kirkland,' a petit woman with a earpiece told Arthur. Arthur just sighed a he walked towards the stage. Bright lights blinded him as he entered it, but he was used to the annoying thing which was keeping him from properly seeing the audience. Time to start!

'Good evening! How is everyone tonight!' Arthur yelled into the mike. The crowd went wild at his appearance, screaming answers and encouraging words. This all made Arthur smirk as he started the first notes on his guitar. He was quickly being joined by his other band members, completing the symphony.

~Days just don't end

Life is a stranger to me

No footprints left in the sand

As the darkness looms over me~

Arthur's voice rang out, clear as a cloudless sky, raw as uncooked meat. He changed his voice to perfectly accommodate the song, the lyrics, the mood, everything. People knew the lyrics, sang along, but none could achieve anything near the perfect vocals of the guitar playing Brit. The Brit himself was perfection, one with the music.

Alfred had never been to one of these kind of concerts, thinking that he wouldn't like it, but he has been proven wrong. It shed a new light on the stunning man who was his boss. It was as if the music entranced him, sucked out every perfect note. The songs were filled to the brim with feelings. To put it short, Alfred thought he found a new favorite band. That didn't and shouldn't keep him from work, so he tried to ignore the breathtaking blonde in favor of scanning the area. He saw nothing suspicious, so he looked at the singing man again. He was singing the chorus to his last song already.

~Darkness might keep me in the shadows

As long as you're here I don't care anymore

It may surround me forever

If only you are here for me to hold~

The last note of the chorus was cut short when a large man suddenly jumped onto the British singer. Oh shit. Alfred ran forward, onto the stage, when Kirkland hit the floor. A small shimmer was seen, and it might not have alerted other people but Alfred instantly knew.

He was still singing when he was suddenly falling. The embrace of the ground finally made him realize, he was being attacked! The offender received a hit to the gut but Arthur wasn't quick enough with getting away. A small silver knife was suddenly on his throat, not yet breaking the skin but really close. Arthur instantly froze, his eyes became big as he realized, this man was threatening him and there was nothing he could do. The other man talked to him but no words came through as he prayed for his life.

Alfred walked over as unseen as he could. He was only a couple meter away, only looking at the man with the knife made him shiver. Kirkland had stopped fighting entirely, something he wasn't known to do. That could only mean that this man was very, very dangerous. It alerted anyone in the room, which had turned dead quiet. Nobody saw Alfred coming as he suddenly appeared next to the armed man and hit him square in the jaw. The man was flung away from his spot on top of the blonde musician. Said musician scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could while Alfred knocked the offender down, forcing the knife out of his hand.

Arthur tried to calm himself down when Jones walked over to him. He looked up at the taller blonde, who only nodded at him. Arthur didn't know what he meant by that but when the other started walking he followed in a frantic daze. The man that had jumped him was arrested behind him, but Arthur was still scared. They reached his personal changing room soon after and Jones let himself in. Arthur stumbled in behind him and nearly got an heart attack when Jones suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders. Jones pushed him into the nearest chair and grabbed his hands into his. 'Are you alright Arthur?' he simply said. The use of his first name would usually anger Arthur but he didn't mind right now. He even found it comforting and slowly let his head sink onto the shoulder of the, now on his knees, Jones. 'Not really no,' he muttered softly. Jones engulfed him with his arms, surrounding Arthur with warmth. It felt comfortable, Arthur felt at ease in the muscled mans arms. 'It's alright Arthur, it's over now.'

Alfred guess mister Kirkland had never before been threatened with a weapon before because the smaller blond kept shivering in his arms. He kept whispering encouraging words into the others ear, hoping it would ease his mind. They never broke the embrace.

It felt like hours but it was actually only about ten minutes later when Arthur finally broke the embrace. His shivers were gone, and so was the most of his fright. Jones smiled at him and he tried to smile back at him, letting him know it was okay. 'Do you want to go home?' the blonde bodyguard asked. Arthur nodded and followed yet again.

Time skip brought to you by a frightened little Iggy~~

'What do you mean, I need to go?' Alfred yelled at his boss. The accident at the last concert has left the trust in him by his boss minimal. It shouldn't have happened, and Alfred knew that, but it was hardly his fault. The man had smuggled a knife inside, something that shouldn't be allowed. Alfred also wasn't allowed on stage so there was no way he could have been there on time. To top it off mister Kirkland only showed gratitude. The only reason he was about to lose his job was because his boss didn't trust him anymore. Alfred felt like he crying to be honest. He wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to the blonde musician.

Another time skip, brought to you by Alfred's stupid boss~~

It had been one year since Arthur had last seen that one bodyguard. He had suddenly received a message that Jones wouldn't be back, which angered him. The large blonde had conquered a piece of his heart the day he saved him, but he had left only days later. Arthur had switched bodyguards like a woman changes clothes from that day forth. No bodyguard was up to the standards set by the tall blonde. Arthur sighed, it's the one year anniversary of being attacked with a knife. Why did he have to have a concert today...

"It's rainy today" Alfred thought as he rode towards the concert hall. He had found another job soon after being fired but he was never able to return to Kirkland's side. This angered the blonde slightly, but it just couldn't be helped. He did, however, go to one of Arthur Kirkland concerts when he could. Standing in the crowd was a totally different experience than the backstage one. It was awesome! Today was the anniversary of the almost stabbing of Arthur and another concert of his. Alfred was happily walking towards the entrance of the concert hall, and joined the line to get inside.

Arthur sighed to himself, he couldn't stop missing the blonde bodyguard. He already did normally but today the feeling was even worse. He couldn't stop wondering where he went. 'Sir? You should head towards the stage,' the same girl from a year ago said. Arthur sighed again as he headed towards the stage.

The concert went pretty normal for the most part. The music was as great as ever, so was the atmosphere, but something just didn't feel right. Alfred just couldn't put his finger on it. Kirkland looked stunning as ever up on that stage, his vocals not effected in the slightest over time. His slender fingers danced upon the strings of his guitar, creating the most magical sound Alfred had ever heard. Then something happened.

It was like the events from last year repeated themselves as Arthur was knocked down. His breath was knocked out of his lungs as his arms were pinned down above his head. He looked up at the offender, but only had a chance to see a knife being lifted before feeling a sharp jab of pain in his shoulder. His eyes snapped shut as he screamed, he was positive that he had been stabbed in the shoulder just now. He felt nothing but pain for a couple seconds.

Alfred saw the man attack and immediately ran towards the two fighting men. He arrived two seconds after Arthur got stabbed. Too late. Rage blurred his vision as kicked the offending man. The kick to the stomach lifted him of the ground and he flew back. The knife stained with Arthur's blood clattered onto the floor but Alfred could care less. This man hurt the guy he had been falling in love with ever since he had been assigned to be his bodyguard. Alfred hurried over towards the bleeding blonde after making sure the attacker was being dealt with. Tears were streaming across his cheeks as he screamed for an ambulance. Blood kept flooding out of the gaping wound, as Alfred tried to stop it. Help arrived shortly after, but Arthur had already lost his conscience with how much blood he lost.

Time skip cuz I'm evil~~

White. White with a strange smell. What is that smell? Doesn't smell like a concert hall, nor a home. Arthur sat up slightly, trying to locate where he was, but sank down into his bed directly after. A sharp stab shot from his arm across his chest and neck. It hurt like he had been stabbed. 'You shouldn't force yourself Arthur,' a small voice called out from beside the bed. Arthur turned his head towards the voice as good as he could before seeing a familiar blonde sitting in one of the chairs. 'What happened?' he asked the sitting man. Alfred looked at him with a confused look before speaking. 'You were giving a concert when a man jumped from the crowd and stabbed you. I was there and knocked your attacker down before hurrying over to you to see if I could help,' he answered truthfully. Arthur's memories came flooding back at him, causing his head to start throbbing. That's what had happened! Arthur turned his head back towards the other occupant of the room, remembering he was there. 'Where were you?' He asked tiredly. He had, as well, started harboring feelings for the handsome blonde, even of they weren't together for this long time. Alfred just looked confused again, clearly not getting what Arthur meant. 'This whole time, you, you were gone all of the sudden,' Arthur clarified. 'Oh, that. M-my boss fired me after the accident and I needed to leave the company immediately. I really tried to work for you again, but I couldn't,' Alfred answered when he finally understood the question. Arthur nodded to himself. 'Well, since you're here, would you like to be my bodyguard again?' Arthur whispered. He was starting to get really dizzy but he just needed to ask. A simple 'Yes' was all he heard before he lost conscience again. Alfred smiled to himself, they'll work together again. Time to see where that would lead them.

 **I could possibly write a extended ending if people want it.**


End file.
